


Наперегонки

by notallanpoe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Genderbending, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallanpoe/pseuds/notallanpoe
Summary: — Почему не спишь?— Да так. На свидание хочется. С тобой наперегонки в парк аттракционов.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun





	Наперегонки

Время уже давно перевалило за полночь, и единственным источником света в небольшой комнате был лишь экран телефона, который девушка, небрежно развалившаяся на кровати, удерживала обеими руками над своим лицом, не особо переживая о том, что запросто мажет отбить себе не только колени, но и нос, если вдруг гаджет выскользнет с захвата её пальцев и повинуется всем известному закону гравитации. Только вот держала она его крепко. Не дёрнулась даже, чтоб ответить на новые сообщения от друзей, пересмотреть комментарии и другие уведомления из соц-сетей, хоть искушение, на самом деле, было весьма внушительным. Даже щеку с внутренней стороны прикусить пришлось, чтоб не сорваться окончательно, когда всплыло очередное окошко.

Недолго думая, Ёнджун одним ловким движением смахнула его в сторону и вновь открыла вид на милую фотографию на заставке, сделанную в парке аттракционов не так давно. На позапрошлых выходных, если уж совсем точно. Ярких цветов на изображении было не так много: солнце на тот момент как раз скрылось за линией горизонта, оставляя по себе последние яркие разводы на небе и мягкую полутьму. Единственным выделяющимся пятном оказалось даже не огромное облако сладкой ваты, купленной на двоих, а выкрашенные в нежно розовый цвет волосы Чхве. Пушистые такие, состриженные в аккуратное каре, на вид и запах тоже сладкие. Потрогать сразу хочется.

Но нельзя никому. Кроме Субин, которая на фото вновь беззаботно улыбалась, после того как попробовала на вкус не только сахарную вату, но и каждое из пришедших в голову сравнений этого лакомства с девушкой рядом, что, в свою очередь, лишь ворчала в ответ и отмахивалась ото всех прилетающих в её сторону следом комплиментов, делая максимально занятой и непоколебимый вид. Будто это вовсе не у неё кончики ушей покраснели. Нет, что за вздор.

Сама младшая же не пыталась оправдаться, когда щёки начали гореть после чужой молниеносной контратаки, и мгновенно сдалась с поличным, лишь застенчиво теребя подол платья с россыпью маленьких ромашек на нём. Голову опустила, вынудив пару передних локонов длинных тёмных волос скользнуть с плеч и показать выкрашенные в блеклый синий цвет концы прядей, которые так и норовили спутаться с ресницами, смазав часть блёсток в уголках глаз. Взгляд не поднимала, да всё равно улыбалась, пытаясь сжать губы. Такая невероятная. Как настоящая фея, честное слово. Чуть подрагивающих волшебных крыльев за спиной не хватало только для полноты картины. И Ёнджун прекрасно помнила своё обещание дорисовать их потом в редакторе на готовой фотографии, за что, собственно, получила очередной несильный удар по плечу.

— Ну хватит! А то на велосипеде ездить сама будешь, — надув щёки, пригрозила в край смущённая Субин и показательно скрестила руки на груди.

— А ты сначала научи, — парировала Ён, выронив мягкую усмешку, и показала язык, всё ещё полностью отрицая факт своей вины. Она правду говорила, между прочим.

Только вот, никак не ожидала, что эти слова будут восприняты настолько буквально. Уже на следующий день, вместо того, чтоб, как обычно, позволить Ёнджун расположиться на двухколёсном у себя за спиной и обвить талию руками перед их традиционной прогулкой по городу, Бин затолкнула её за руль и действительно начала учить. При том, что обиды на уж больно озорную и любящую девушку не осталось совсем ещё прошлым вечером, стоило лишь в их поле зрения появиться колесу обозрения. Она просто слишком загорелась идеей прибавить к списку безграничных умений старшей Чхве ещё одно. Самое обыкновенное.

— Мне и скейта вполне хватало, знаешь… — вцепившись в руль, с нервным смешком выдохнула та, уже десятую минуту не решаясь оттолкнуться и сделать первую попытку. — Я упаду, не проехав и метра, и покалечусь, серьёзно, эта штука выглядит слишком сложно и не вселяет никакой надежды…

— Боишься, что ли? — беззлобно улыбнулась Субин и, поймав угрожающий взгляд, подошла ближе. Склонив голову, она накрыла своей ладонью чужие побелевшие от напряжения костяшки, чтоб хоть немного успокоить, и быстро оставила невесомый поцелуй на виске. — Всё у тебя получится. Я буду рядом и помогу.

— Кто говорил, что помощь вообще понадобится? — фыркнула Ёнджун, дёрнув плечами, но всё же заметно расслабилась и намного увереннее опустила правую ногу на педаль, готовясь к старту.

— Как скажешь. Только не спеши…

— Лучше отойди, чтоб я тебя не придавила случайно.

— _Онни!_

Не прошло и половины того времени, что было отложено на выжидание подходящего момента, как послышался первый визг и приглушенный звук падения. А потом сразу и второй, вместе с руганью, потому что кое-кто споткнулся и беспомощно свалился обратно на землю, решив там уже и остаться, изображая мёртвого опоссума. Услышав и увидев издалека эту катастрофу, Бин чуть телефон не разбила, пока бежала к старшей до того места, куда она успела долететь на силе энтузиазма и где не совсем успешно приземлилась, потерпев крушение. И точно так же едва остатки души с неё не вытряхнула, причитая, мол, точно теперь без подстраховки никуда не пустит, пока не научится держать равновесие и ехать более-менее прямо, без этих опасных зигзагов. Если, конечно, она вообще не передумала продолжать.

Но Чхве Ёнджун девушка не простая, и парой каких-то царапин её не остановить. Наоборот даже, раззадорить каким-то чудным образом получилось. До той степени, что к вечеру покалеченной чувствовала себя вместо неё уже младшая, изначально туго стянутый пучок на голове которой после нескольких заходов безостановочного бега за велосипедом расшатался совсем, превратив когда-то безупречную повседневную причёску в непонятной формы гнездо. Пока виновница торжества, тем временем, довольно-таки быстро, благодаря внезапному пинку мотивации, научилась самостоятельно без падений преодолевать хоть и небольшую, но всё-таки дистанцию ипраздновала свою первую победу над чёртовым двухколёсным.

Правда для полного успеха стоило ещё попрактиковаться, чем они, собственно, занимались все последующие дни, выжимая максимум пользы из тёплых летних вечеров. Завороженно слушая однажды оживлённый рассказ Ёнджун о том, как она стащила старый велик отца, Субин не сразу поняла, когда её вдруг оставили позади смотреть в пустоту, лишь звонким смехом призывая обернуться и догнать. В этот самый момент, так же внезапно, в её сознании проскользнула мысль, что невероятнее этой девушки никого быть не может. Ведь кто ещё сравнится с ней? Кому удастся справиться на отлично со всем, до чего дойдут руки? Кому хватит терпения добиться своего и вложить в любое дело максимальное количество страсти, словно от этого зависит вся жизнь? Такая упорная и яркая в мире только одна — действительно не простая девушка, самая необыкновенная, особенная. _И не любить её, вот такую, просто невозможно._

— Онни, как всегда, умница, — с улыбкой первым делом произнесла Субин, догнав наконец сбежавшую от неё девушку, и остановилась рядом, упираясь ногами в землю и складывая руки над корзинкой спереди, где в скором времени должно было появиться мороженое, за которым они так-то и приехали. Ещё разнообразить свидание, конечно же, но это совсем другой вопрос.

— Не говори глупостей, — возмутилась та и потянулась рукой к младшей, чтоб в то же мгновение навести немного беспорядка у неё на голове, погладив, будто безмолвно выпрашивающую ласку кошку. И не ошиблась: Бин, хоть и покрылась румянцем, едва не мурчала от чужих действий. — Без тебя я бы и до того столба позади не доползла. Да и у меня всё ещё иногда руль с рук ускользает. Никак не могу привыкнуть, что его держать надо вообще.

— Ещё немного и от доски отучишься такими темпами.

— Звучит как угроза.

— Констатация факта, онни, — хихикнула Субин и ловко сорвалась с места, оставляя позади с размышлениями и эхом доносящегося с расстояния любимого голоса теперь именно старшую. — Быстрее крути педали, иначе весь мятный шоколад раскупят до нас!

Утонув в этом моменте целиком и полностью, Ёнджун даже не заметила, как видео с той самой прогулки, когда они впервые ехали не на одном велосипеде, прилипнув к друг другу, а отдельно, играя в догонялки, закончилось. Обнаружила Чхве это, только когда экран потух, и телефон всё-таки вывалился с рук, со всей своей тяжестью ударяя её по лбу и возвращая из сказочной страны воспоминаний обратно в реальность, на что она лишь болезненно процедила сквозь зубы какую-то брань. Хотелось бы вместо этого почувствовать мягкость чужих прикосновений. Как тогда.

Прошло всего ничего — несколько дней, а по ощущениям, будто вечность в одиночестве или целый учебный год без возможности хотя бы пообедать вместе и накормить с рук едой со столовки, чтоб было вкуснее. До конца лета ведь тоже не так много осталось. Ещё полмесяца абсолютной свободы, которую хотелось прочувствовать полностью, не задумываясь о том, что будет дальше и будет ли вообще. Но мысли как на зло сами в голову лезут.

Ён не привыкла убегать от проблем, вместо этого предпочитая наступать им на хвост, правда это и проблемой то назвать было сложно, в целом. Она просто слишком много чувствовала. Нет, не настойчивые потоки прохладного ночного ветра, танцующего в распущенных волосах, и даже не обжигающую боль разодранных колен. Это что-то намного большее, пусть и может уместиться на ладони, будто сердцебиение. Такое же необходимое, _до невозможности важное_.

И в голову не пришло ничего лучше, кроме как снова взять в руки телефон и, не глянув вовсе на время, набрать чужой номер, сразу же прижимая экран к уху с надеждой, что гудки прервутся совсем скоро и она услышит…

— _Онни?_ — самый родной голос на том конце связи. Сонный настолько и нежный одновременно, что Ёнджун не могла не представить Субин в этот момент. С разбросанными на подушке спутанными волосами и едва приоткрытыми глазами, будто она и не просыпалась вовсе, на звонок ответив чисто наощупь.

— Привет, — произнесла всё же девушка, приподняв уголки губ в умиротворённой улыбке. Картинка в воображении выглядела до того живой и родной, что оторваться от неё казалось почти что нереальной задачей. Да и не хотелось совсем, как бы абсурдно не было засматриваться на чужой образ в своей голове. _Вот настолько соскучилась_.

И оно не странно даже, ведь Чхве Субин — фея, истинная волшебница, способная превратить каждое мгновение, проведённое вместе, в самое лучшее. Единственная, рядом с которой и падать, и колени разбивать совсем не больно. Ведь ради неё хочется подняться снова и продолжать с особым усердием, пока цель не будет достигнута. Чтобы быть рядом всегда и опять терять счёт времени. Как и сейчас, вслушиваясь в каждое сказанное слово.

— Привет, — начала уже было она, втянув побольше воздуха, но внезапно протяжно зевнула прямо в трубку, чего старшая, естественно, никак не могла проигнорировать, обронив вслед тихий смешок и уж слишком влюблённый вздох. — Почему не спишь?

— Да так. На свидание хочется. С тобой наперегонки в парк аттракционов.


End file.
